Benji and Scarlett
by pennyleo
Summary: Hey guys my first story about Benji and and a girl Scarlett because no one writes about Benji


*This is my first story ever so please stay with me and I'm sorry if it gets a little boring sometimes *

CHAPTER 1

*GIRLS*

"Hi there" my name is Scarlett and this is my first year at Barden university and to tell you the truth I am fairy nervous. I am here with my best friend Sam and if she was as nervous as me you couldn't tell because she has this huge smile on her face and her eyes are moving around looking at everything so fast it is just a blur.

As we are walking toward our room (we were placed in the same room) when this super preppy blond girl came running up with a Barden University shirt and starts talking really fast handing us schedules and such. When she finally stops talking and runs off to meet another group of unlucky kids me and Sam just look at each other and smile as we walk off toward the dorms.

"Well this is small isn't it" says Sam as she opens the door to the tight fitting dorm.

"Oh it will be fine Sam" I say as I place my suitcases on the bed closes to the door

"why do you get the door closest to the door" Sam says as she gives me her best sad face "Well if you sneak off with any crazy university boy in the middle of the night I will know" I exclaim while unpacking a pair of shorts and quickly putting them on. "What do you say we go see the activities fair" Sam says as she is already half way out the door. Assuming she isn't going to wait for an answer I run after her barley slowing down to close the door.

When we make it to the fair I have to keep a close eye on Sam make sure she doesn't disappear in the crowd of people. Soon she disappears before muttering something about a band group she wants to join. When I relies I am alone I make my way to a clearing. I am looking around when I notice two girls .When they see me a red haired girl runs over and asks me if I want to be in some Bella group but before I can answer she runs off again to meet up with some blond haired girl with big scary eyes that is staring at me.

I am trying to figure out why she is staring at me but before I can come up anything someone bumps into me and I fall over on the grass. Before I can curse this person out for knocking me down this hand reaches down and I hear some guy mutter " sorry, let me help you up" when I get up I dust off my shorts and look up to see this curly haired guy that is obviously to nervous to say anything else. So without thinking I quickly say something along the lines of "don't worry about it, crap happens right' and run off like a little girl.

After about 15 minutes of searching for Sam I find her talking to two girls, I walk over but before I get there Sam looks at me and says she has met some girls that she wants me to meet. A slightly over weight haired girl looks at me and says her name is fat Amy but I can call her Amy, then the second girl says her name is Beca. We talked for a while but soon Sam and I had to go back to our dorm before it got dark. As we are walking back Sam insists we stop at the boy's dorm so she can get a drink. I am standing the hallway waiting for her when I see a cute boy walk down the hallway, but soon my gaze it interrupted by another guy walking beside him. I thought that guy was familiar and he was, it was the guy from the fair that knocked me over. The first guy sees me and starts walking over with the guy from the fair following closely behind him now.

"Hi I am Jesse, what's your name" I answer quickly saying "I am Scarlett "." Well hello there Scarlett and this guy behind me is Benji" he exclaims as he pulls the guy out from behind him.

Benji was just about to say something but just then Sam came running around the corner rambling on about a bad vending machine or something but stops as soon as she sees the two guys. "Well hello there" says Sam. "We have to go now" I say pulling Sam out of the building before she can say or do something stupid

"What was that about Scarlett?" Sam sighed

"I am just tired" I said with a fake yawn

"That first guy was cute but that guy behind was kind of dorky" Sam giggled

"No he was just shy" I protested" Whatever" Sam huffed as we entered the dorms

*BOYS*

"Benji you are such a big wimp" Jesse exclaimed while giving Benji a little push

"Am not" Benji protested while sitting down on his bed and staring out the window," she is just so cute I don't want to say something stupid and screw everything up"

"Let me help you out buddy" Jesse said with a devilish smile

*NEXT DAY*

*GIRLS*

I woke up to annoying sound of my alarm buzzing; I turned it off and headed to the bathroom to shower. By the time I got back Sam was awake and already dressed waiting for me. As soon as I brushed my hair, grabbed a granola bar and my backpack we headed to our class., Sam and I were not in the same class so I went to math and she went to science When I arrived I sat in a desk at the back of the class to avoid having to answer more math questions then necessary.

Not a minute later Jesse walked in but paused, looked backwards waved to someone and then continued walking in toward me. When he sat beside me he looked at me then pointed to the door. As soon as I look I couldn't believe my eyes, Benji came walking in looking well cool. His hair was messed up in a good way he was wearing a cool shirt and jeans, he strolled in carrying in his books and sat beside me.

He winked at me and said "hey beautiful", I felt really good and said "nothing

Much hot stuff" out of pure adrenalin.

Through out the whole math class I would look at him, He would look at me and when we both caught each other's eyes we would smile then quickly turn back to the teacher.

At the end of the class he turned to me and actually asked me out and of course I said yes.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT CHAPTER 2 OUT SOON!


End file.
